A Weekend at the Cabin
by Rhiannonmac
Summary: What if they had gotten their weekend at the cabin? Jax/Tara
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a prompt request from** **xbeautifulsaddnessx** **. It's a what if Gemma didn't crash the car with the kids in it and they actually got the opportunity to have their weekend at the cabin. Should be about 4 pr 5 parts. I'm aiming to update it weekly. This is just a starting point for something a bit more steamy. As always let me know what you think!**

The ipod speakers where still playing the 1950's rock and roll he had put on to cover the sound of the body dismemberment that was going on just a room away from his wife. She was asleep on the bed, or at least appeared to be, on her side facing away from the door. Her hair lay above and behind her on the pillow, tousled in her usual way.

He collapsed next to her on the bed. Neither of them had been bothered enough to undress, get under the bed sheet or even take off their shoes. Jax was vaguely aware of his wife stirring next to him. Without either of them speaking he lifted his arms for her to curl into his side. Tara's body felt tense against his chest, the events of the day where thick in the air.

Off in the distance the two could hear the sounds of Chibs and Tig hauling the corpse out of the cabin to be buried deep in an unmarked grave, not exactly the sound track he was hoping for when he suggested they come up here to unwind. But he hadn't expected a van to try and drive by him and chibs and them to pick up a casualty on the way.

The tension was palpable, how was he supposed to explain this one to her? So far his reign as king had been a shit storm of bodies and bullets. Getting clean was dirtier than Jax had ever thought it could be. The end goal was always in sight, something decent and sustainable to pass on to his boys, retirement for the older members of samcro and enough to set up Lyla and the kids for life. If he couldn't do that for Ope, get Lyla away from the camera's for good, he would never be able to reconcile his friends sacrifice.

He found it hard to look at himself anymore. He was going through hell, so the plan was to just keep going. Ride it out until the road ahead smoothed out again. His moral playground was littered with the grit of the dirty business he took over from Clay. The worry that filled him with every proposed play was hard for him to mask, Bobby and Chibs could tell though, and he didn't mind seeing his doubt. That's what made him different from Clay, he could make the hard choices, but they didn't always sit right with his soul. He often thought back to his father, and wondered what he would have done. Piney was right about him and his old man being similar, they were both good leaders. They knew their business, but the weight that rested on them wasn't always comfy.

Jax never wanted to lead from fear, in a way you could tell that's what Clay was doing in his later years. His fear of stepping down from the gavel with nothing to show for it, the fear of being exposed as a illegitimate leader, and using the club for his own dirty gain.

Jax was tired of being crushed under the weight of greedy men. Soon he would put an end to all of it. Once rico was dead and they were done with Galindo, then he could start living and earning quietly. That's all he really wanted, was a bit of quiet. You didn't join the MC for a boring 9 to 5 life, but just a couple of months with no major disasters would be really nice.

Tara mumbled something, he couldn't tell what, he was so weary from the day he didn't really want to concentrate on anything but he knew better than ignore her, 'What did you say babe?' he muttered into the top of her head.

'Are we safe here?' His heart sank hearing the doubt in her voice.

'Yeah babe, I'm going to have Chibs stay here with us. Send Tig and Bobby to get the club looking for Frankie. I'll deal with all that when we get home. Rat is with Gemma and the boys at the house' He was going to write, and sleep and run stuff from up here. Anything that pulled him away from her was just going to have to wait.

It's what he needed. No distractions, just him and her. It had been too long since they just laid in bed for a day, he couldn't remember the last time they watched a movie together. Normal was never going to be something Jax could give her, but the illusion of it for a couple of days would be nice.

If he was going totally honest, her weight of her on his probably cracked rib didn't feel great. Also coupled with the fact that they were both fully clothed and her earring was digging into chest somewhere, Jax was going to have to break this up. Their union was all seams and zippers and belt buckles.

'I need to soak my bones and clean up my leg, hows the sound of a bath?' with that he stroked her side with the arm wrapped about her, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head. Her hair was splayed out over his chest and down her back. She hummed in agreement but made no effort to move.

He threaded his fingers through the hand that was on his chest and rubbed his thumb over hers. Since she hadn't been able to operate for some months she had let her nails grow out a little. They were painted a dark blood red, ironically. Pressing his lips to her hand he savoured the feeling of her soft skin under his lips.

'I love you so much'

Pulling her hand free she brought it up to his face to play with his beard, arching her neck to make eye contact. 'I love you too'

Jax was making a mental note of these small moments, they are what got him through the chaos of the day to day. They hadn't been saying it so much recently, partially because of the tension that followed the two of them everywhere. Tara's involvement with club affairs was never what either of them wanted. Otto was not the man Jax had known, Luanne's death had turned him bitter. Involving his wife in that was not something he just decided to do, if anything Tara demanded to involve herself. She had really turned into her own version of a matriarch. She was protecting her family, just like another woman in his life, but she didn't have the selfish agenda that his mother had.

'We need to get in the bath before one of our phones start ringing'

She let out a sigh and started to move 'Good point Teller'. As her weight lifted Jax winced at the shooting pain in his ribs. Sharply turning back around to face him she gave him a doctors look.

'You go down that hard back there?'

'Yeah we had to go down the side of the road, it's nothing, just a hit to the ribs and leg' Yeah he was playing it down at bit, but really he just wanted Tara his wife right now, not the doctor.

'Alright well let me have a look at it'

'You don't have to pretend to patch me up to get me to take my clothes off. You should know that by now'

'Oh I know. I just don't want you getting sepsis. Now take them off Jackson' She turned on her heels and crossed the hall to the bathroom to start running the bath. Never needing any encouragement he kicked off his trainers and unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans to the floor and took a seat at the end of the bed. He unzipped his hoodie and pulled off his t-shirt, eyeing the bruise that was already starting to appear on his pale expanse of skin.

She lovingly pulled out an alcohol swab and some cotton gauze and sat back on her knees in front of him. Silently she started dabbing at the graze on his thigh. Her hair fell around her face, framing her soft features. The sting of the alcohol in his wound was dampened by the sight of her. As she worked cleaning the cuts with gentle touches he ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. A slight smile spread across her face and her emerald green gaze came to meet his.

'They arn't deep, but you are going to be bruised for a while. Let me see your rib' she said with honest eyes. He straightened as she looked at the area. Her delicate fingers skimmed his side.

'Well Mr Teller, you'll live' resting her hands on his knees she contemplated the man in front of her.

The room smelt of jasmine and the condensation was running down the walls. She gave her entire weight to the man seated behind her, letting her head loll onto his chest. Tara examined his hands in hers, it wasn't often she saw them without his rings on. His slender digits where calloused from years of work at TM and riding. His nails were short and bitten, his nervous tell was to chew on his hands and things had been tense recently. His sleep was shallow and he was not often home.

'Mmmmm this is nice' she hummed through her thoughts. There was something magical about a hot bath, the ceremonial washing away of the emotional dirt of the day. The world felt so far away, just the two of them, they needed this isolation.

The bubbles had mostly dissipated and Tara was very aware that Jax had an unobscured view of her wet, submerged and naked. She could feel his length in the small of her back and his strong muscular arms wrapped around her.

'Yeah' he kissed her neck and brought his hands round to link over her stomach.

'Tell me if I'm hurting your ribs babe' she could feel the scruff of his beard on her temple and slightly turned into him.

'Don't worry about me'

'You know I always will Jax' the words were out of her mouth before she could even contemplate an answer.

He smiled softly.

'Yeah I do' he tightened his embrace around her and nestled in the crook of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeek! Never should have said that I was updating this weekly, completely jinxed myself. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter, it's look like this will be at least 5 parts. Nookie is coming soon I promise.**

The ceiling needed refinishing, the plaster around the exposed beams was flaking and he was pretty sure that there was a patch of damp. The trees swayed rhythmically in the northern California breeze and where tapping gently on the bedroom window. He always slept on the side of the bed closest to it, she had called him paranoid. His first priority was always his family, then the club. The two sometimes merged and overlapped, the Sons were truly brothers, but Tara and his boys took up all of his heart.

She had her body turned away from him towards the door, not in her usual place tucked under his arm. Something was off between them. Tara and Jax had always been surrounded with chaos and conflict, and he could tell she had finally had enough. She was distant and he couldn't sleep until he worked out why. It had to be about her involvement with Otto and rico. He couldn't say it out loud but yes, she was in a dangerous position. If Stockton found out she was married to Jax that would be a huge black mark on her record.

Tara had grown up with the club almost as much as Jax did so she understood the involvement of old ladies, but usually they didn't have so much to lose. Her career had always been a safety net, she could always just take the boys, relocate and live off her income until Jax could break away from Charming. If she lost that he didn't know what their life looked like. Her hand was as close to that as they had ever gotten and now she was making a recovery, the thought of her slipping back was more than either of them wanted to consider.

Jax often let his mind wander back to their earlier days. When biggest dilemma was the quandary of where they were going to drive out to next; how much distance they could get between themselves and the complications of Charming, their parents, particularly Gemma. Usually they would find some quiet corner in the Wahewa land, smoke a joint and make clumsy love under the warm afternoon sun.

Jax smiled at the memory of the first time they got picked up for public intoxication, they couldn't have been older than 17, 18 at the most. On main street during the annual Charming parade, the Sons where in formation at the back and he, Opie and Tara thought it would be safe enough to light up and crack open a bottle of Jack seeing as the whole of Charming where on the street. They all thought their crime would be drowned out in the sea of bodies. It took Wayne all of 10 minutes to catch them, back in his younger years he wasn't a bad cop. Needless to say Gemma was furious, not with them but with Unser. Mary was her usual state of pissed off and Piney just laughed. The boys got congratulated on finally 'muddying their boots', they were toasted with a shot of whiskey and as many slaps on the back as they could physically take. It was only months later they were all picked up again this time with a custom bike that was being worked on at TM that Jax had decided to 'test ride' without the clubs ok. Jax would normally get away with it, until the bikes owner turned up to collect it and it wasn't on the lot. They had taken it down to the docks, after hours the shipping container yard was always deserted. He could still feel the cool California air, her arms around his waist and Tara's excited and scared squeels she was letting out directly into his ear. He also recalled the rush of worry that filled his chest when he saw the sheriff's department approach the group of them. Lowell couldn't talk the guy out of reporting it stolen, thankfully the sheriff's department didn't charge them with GTA but in possession of stolen property was still far from good.

A week later Tara left for Chicago and Jax and Ope started prospecting. It was good to have the club to focus on, his identity was so entwined with hers he wasn't sure what his life looked like once she was gone. No one spoke about her, not him or Opie. There was an unspoken agreement to act as if she never existed. Jax locked his love for her away and pushed in down inside of him, never anticipating she would come back.

That time felt like a lifetime away, both had wandered so far from who they were then. The sadness and dread that filled him brought him crashing back into the room, the weight of him pressing into the bed and a very asleep Tara next to him. He rolled over towards her and pulled her into him, trying not to stir her, and placed a gentle kiss to her exposed neck. They hadn't slept like this for months but he just needed her close to him tonight.

'Hey' she whispered not opening her eyes.

'Sorry, I didn't want to wake you' that was mostly true.

'You ok?' Tara sounded a lot more awake now.

'Yeah'

'You're lying Jackson' She knew him so well, he couldn't get even the tiniest lie past her now.

'My brain won't stop ringing' it was too late for the whole truth so he gave her a sanitised version.

Rolling over to face him, he was caught off guard by a kiss, it felt more urgent than he was expecting.

'What's on your mind?' That question felt so huge to him.

'Everything. Us'

'What about us' running her hand over his cheek he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it trying to ignore the scares that started at her hand and went all the way up her forearm.

'Your holding me at arms length. I understand, things are messy right now.' He couldn't make eye contact with her. The one thing he loved most about Tara was her unwavering honesty, her always got exactly what she was thinking. It wasn't ever what he wanted to hear, but often what he needed to hear.

'Our weekend away has turned into me patching you up, and the boys dismembering some banger in the living room. The chaos is following us, when does everything level out? I don't ever remember it being this bad when we were growing up around it. We had one maybe two lockdowns at the club house in what 8 years? I'm not blaming you, I just need to know your focus is still on getting away from this shit.'

'That's a lot of words for someone who was asleep less than a minute ago' he cocked an eyebrow at her, his expression was met with a sobering one.

'Who says I was sleeping?' she was really in no mood for his jokes. That was painfully clear.

'This is part of getting out of this Tara, its dirty business. And the shit Clay left me with doesn't make any of it easier. I am getting us out of this.' He held her face in both of his hands. 'I promise you Tara, on everything I am, on everything I love we are getting out of guns'

'I believe you. That' why I'm here, because I trust you.'

He put his lips to her, sealing his promise in a way. For the first time in a while she let her body soften against his, her hand wandering over his back, the other under her head on the pillow. He opened his mouth letting his tongue move with hers. The unbelievably soft skin of her cheek under his palm sent a contented feeling through him, save for one thing. He broke the kiss. This conversation couldn't wait till morning.

'I don't want you going back to Stockton. I don't trust Otto, he's different since Luann.' his expression was almost frantic in comparison to Jax's unwavering cool.

'Baby-'

'No Tara, me, the club has put you in the line for fire too many times, I can't let you do it. If Otto wants to rat we'll find another way to stop him. And if we can't and I go back inside, the boys need you' If it came to that there is no way he would be out in 14 months like last time, rico charges came with heavy sentences. But if he learned anything from his father it was about how a man takes his place between the chaos and his woman.

His eyes filled with tears, his mind wandering to worst case scenario.

'What if he attacked you, the boys aren't going to grow up without a mother, without you. I can't lose you. You are half of me, I'm an unleashed dog without you. I love you so much' The words fell from his lips more emotionally charged than he was hoping. He could see the small silent tears fall from her eyes as well, he wiped them away as quickly as they fell and pulled her into him into a suffocating hug. He wrapped his arms around her and hooked his leg over her hip, bring her as close to her as physically possible. She was safe when she was tucked into his chest.

'Baby your rib-' He shushed her.

'Thank you Jackson. You know you and our boys, your everything to me. My whole world, everything else is just noise' she babbled through her tears. Seeing her so emotionally bare made his heart swell. It had been different since the attack on her, she had lost faith. He always promised to protect her and that day he couldn't.

They lay like that, completely wrapped in each other, holding on for what was to come and what had come to pass. Their breathing synchronized as their chests pressed against one another and soon they were both drifting off to the most restful nights sleep the two of them had had in the longest time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your patience on this chapter guys, writing from Jax's perspective is always harder for me for some reason. Anyway here it is. Hope you enjoy and leave me a comment as always!**

Jax stirs to the sensation of soft breaths on his chest emanating from his sleeping wife. It had been months since he had woken up before her, for as long as he had been president it had been a lot of late nights and even later mornings. Her arm lay across his stomach and his heart sank looking closely for the first time at what damage had been done to her hand. Along with the large scar that stretched from one side to the other, the numerous incision scars spaced out along the top of her wrist all the way up to her elbow acted as the permanent reminder of how he failed her that day. The whole series of events where a mash in his mind, short clips of her being pulled from beside the car and thrown into the van, him checking the boys where safe and then the sound of her scream and gunshots. As he pushed her behind him and the masked man pointed his gun he was completely prepared to die for her, and would be a thousand times over. He had put himself in harm's way for her before but never quite so literally. That would always be his place as a man and her husband, between her and whatever was trying to harm her, he hoped he would never be the one to cause her pain again. It suddenly clicked in his head that his place was also between the rest of the shit and the club, that conflict of interests would be hard to navigate, to be a father and a president. He worried he would have to give up one to truly be the other, or accept a future of half assing both. And if he was made to chose, Jax knew what he had to do.

Calloused fingers danced up her arm softly, he just wanted to touch her, giving her scars extra attention, as if he was familiarising himself with her arm in its new state. Through her messy bangs he could see her eyelashes flutter her nose scrunch and suddenly he was met with her sleepy emerald green gaze. They just looked at each other for a couple of seconds, appreciating the unfamiliar calm that surrounded them.

'Morning babe' he whispered into the top of her head.

She turned and rested her chin on his chest, seeing the large bruise on the left side of him, she ghosted a hand over the area.

'Morning' she smiled up at him, and ever so subtly ran her hand from his abs to his hip where she grasped the skin there making her intention very clear. The emotional weight she had been carrying had been lifted, this was the first time she had initiated anything intimate like this for a while. For a considerable amount of time they had fallen into the same rhythm, Jax sliding into bed after she was already asleep and waking her with hands and soft kisses. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it had become monotonous. Always same positions, same moves, the whole thing usually within the 15-20 minute range and then both back to sleep. His leg, being as bruised and beat up as it was, he probably wasn't up for missionary right now. Tara on top was always a sight for sore eyes.

He took her chin in his one free hand and brought her face up to meet his in a slow laboured kiss, the other hand found the bottom of her top and smoothed the plane of skin at the bottom of her back. His hand caressed her jaw and slid into her hair grabbing a fist full, taking charge of the kiss he rolled her on top of him to straddle his hips. Impatiently he grabbed her top and pulled it up exposing her chest. Pulling back to look him in the eye, he could see her wanting to tease him, not giving him all the power just yet. Eventually she bowed her head and let him pull the t-shirt from her. Once she was free she straightened but Jax immediately pulled her down so her soft breasts came to meet his hard chest and took her mouth in another suffocating kiss. Next his attention turned to her perfect ass, large hands inched down her back but his concentration was broken when she stifled laughter into their kiss, breaking their contact and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Jax prided himself on his sexual performance, he showed his girl a good time and that was not usually met with giggling.

'What?' He was confused and a little offended. Even so it was really nice to see her so care free for a change.

'Your kind of cold babe' she sat back up and instantly brought her hands up to cross and to cup each breast in an effort to warm them.

'Oh yeah?' he gave her a smirk and an eyebrow. He straightened, now eye level to her concealed nipples. Grasping both her arms he guided her to lay each of his shoulders. In an effort to bring her closer to him he shifted her further toward him with a hand on each cheek, her clothed crotch now on his bare one. Tara's tousled hair fell about her shoulder and covered one breast, the dark pink of a nipple just peeked through. Looking up at her he licked his lips, smirked and then place his big hands on her, laying his warm palms over her tight buds. Pushing her body into his hands she hummed with approval and brought her mouth down to his, stopping just centimeters from his lips.

'That's a little better' he closed the distance between them and took her lips with his. Jax unexpectedly ran his thumbs over her nipples. His hands slid down to her hips and he quickly leveled her breast with his open mouth and blew his hot breath onto her. 'Your so beautiful' he murmured against her skin, looking up quickly to make sure she and heard him. Her pinkened cheeks and smug smile where the signal he needed. He took her into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the flat of her breasts. He couldn't help but inhale her skin, the soft plane of her chest smelt of her mixed with her perfume. Jax could just about hear her heart beating in his ear, quickened slightly from its usual pace, his hands and mouth on her definitely had something to do with that. Her hands slid into his hair and settled at the base of his neck keeping his attention exactly where she wanted it. Small noises and catching breaths made him harder than anything, he knew all of her buttons. Once he was certain that one had been taken care of , he turned his focus to the other. Tara was almost vibrating on top of him, fidgeting in his lap causing a beautiful friction. Her thin cotton shorts where the next thing to go, clumsily balancing on top of him she pulled them off and they fell somewhere about the room. As soon as they were gone he slid his large greedy hands down from her hips to land on her ass and give it a firm squeeze. Tara wasn't the bashful type but she couldn't help but blush when his firm grip on her spread her cheeks and pulled her pussy to lay right on top of his intimidating stiffness.

'Like old times?' she questioned.

'I'm feeling uhhhh nostalgic' looking her from top to bottom, noticing her differences and similarities from when they had first met.

'Alright' smiling through her speech she lay her arms over his wide shoulders and slowly started to grind herself on top of him. They hadn't done this since they were a couple of horny teenagers, their 'mummy and daddy time' had become methodical, it was less about their connection and more about a need to release tension. The gorgeous pressure she was giving him, and the wetness he could feel coming from her center made him impatient. But the vision of his girl on top of him, ruffled hair, heavy eyes and slack mouth was something he wouldn't mind looking at forever. Eager hands pushed her on at a faster pace, hips bucked up into her and he could feel himself spreading her lips.

'I need you' she breathily whispered into his mouth and reached down to position him at her entrance. He was met with her slit, wet and ready for him.

'I'm right here' kissing her firmly and staring into her eyes, dark with lust he pushed her hips down onto him. Her heat around him was so sweet he let out an involuntary moan. Soon he was pushing her on to move, needing the delicious friction of him thrusting inside of her.

They both started off with a slow easy rhythm, her head fell onto his shoulder enjoying every ounce of pleasure and he could do nothing but pull and push her hips with her motions. Jax's orgasm was only further fueled by Tara's little whispers and moans she was letting slip out of her. She was mumbling something he could barely make out, 'fffaster' she managed to stutter and soon she was bouncing on top of him, his arms pulling her up with each motion and his hips snapping to meet hers with every decent.

The room was filled with heavy breaths and unintelligible groans as they neared their orgasm, and together for a change.

'Look at me baby' he managed to get out. he needed to see her eyes, mostly the desire and intensity that filled them. 'I want to watch you cum' as he said it he could see her expression change. With more aggression than both of them were anticipating she pushed him back into the pillows behind. Landing with a huff and a twinge of pain to his very bruised rib, Tara hovered over him, never losing pace and met his loving gaze with hers. She was present in this moment, and their relationship more so than she had been recently.

Wanting hands slid up her thighs and eventually met in the junction on their union, a rough thumb came to softly massage her clit knowing that would send her right to the edge. Sure enough she started humming out 'ohmygod' with every thrust and rub, its could have been seconds or minutes until she stilled her movements and plunged right down on top of him, taking his whole length inside her. He face was the usual state of pained and euphoric as she let out a moan of satisfaction. The waves of pleasure coming from her gripped his shaft and suddenly he was coming right along with her, spilling himself inside her and giving his whole weight into the bed beneath him.

Jax was seeing spots and the bright sun bursting through the window definitely wasn't helping the matter. After a while Tara's spent form seemed to reanimate and she climbed off to lay next to him. Minutes went by with no one saying anything, until finally she broke the silence.

'That was amazing, I haven't cum like that since…' her words trailed off as she presumably racked her brain for the last time she had experienced that kind of climax.

'Yeah me too' the after sex haze was passing slower than usual but once it did his mind could only wander back to what he had promised her. Out of all the club business, it was undoubtedly the best decision for his family. But for the first time in a long time, Jax didn't know what to do next. So he just rolled over, hugged his wife into his body and listened to her breathe.

Later, he would work it out later.


End file.
